We Shall Stand
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: Another House enters the world of Westeros and the Game of Thrones. Representing Northern House Belustrade is Thalia, the one who is betrothed to Robb Stark. With the oncoming war, will the House fall or survive?
1. Chapter 1

**House: Belustrade**

**Sigil: Yeti**

**Motto: We Shall Stand**

I take a deep breath in, inhaling the cold air. I let it out with a small smile on my face. God, I loved my land. I look around and see my fellow family members. Allow me to introduce.

I will start with myself. I am Thalia Belustrade. House Belustrade is a house of the North. So you can imagine how pale my family is. I inherited my father's very dark brown shade that can be mistaken for black and his sharp jawline. I gained my mother's plump lips and emerald eyes. I am currently 17 years old. I have been trained with a sword and bow seeing that my House has strict belief which is to train the girls how to fight.

Then there is my twin brother Simon Belustrade. He has my mother's auburn hair and her emerald eyes. He has the handsomeness of my father and a muscular tall built. My little brother tends to call him the Yeti, our house sigil. I laugh sometimes at the girls back at Frost Perch (the Home of the Belustrades) who swoon over him. He has been trained with a claymore sword.

My sister Alessa Belustrade is only 15. She gained my mother's auburn hair but my father's hazel eyes. She has soft but beautiful features that many girls would be jealous of. She is a mixture of my mother and my wild Aunt Lyra. She is the best with a bow and is clumsy with a sword so my aunt trained her to use daggers.

I could never forget my little brother Miraak. He is only 7 so he has not been trained at all yet. He has my father's hair and eyes which makes my aunt suspect he will look exactly like him. I am very close to him, seeing as he loves for me to read to him.

My father couldn't be missed. He was on his horse sitting strongly. His once monstrous size has gone down from age but he is still a force to reckon with. Vilkas Belustrade is his name. He fought with Lord Eddard Stark and King Robert Baratheon in the war against the Mad Targaryen King. As did my crazy but lovable aunt Lyra.

Lyra Belustrade is my aunt who pledged herself to chastity. She followed the path of a knight instead of a lady. People describe her of having the wildness of the North. She has the same features as my father but more feminine. She is the one who trained me and my sister. Her men are extremely loyal to her.

My mother Victoria is the lady. She keeps a knife with her but other than that she doesn't care for combat training. She has clever mind though which goes in hand with my father's strength. Being from the South though makes you more aware.

We were all headed to Winterfell for a number of reasons. One, King Robert is going to visit them so Lord Stark invited us to reunite the three that fought together. Two, the Houses Stark and Belustrade were close friends. Three…the matter of my betrothal. Lord Belustrade had wanted me to remain free as long as I could from marriage but it was inevitable. Especially if I was the eldest daughter. I was betrothed to Robb Stark. It would be strange, seeing as we were friends but now we would be expected to continue the Stark line and bond the two houses together.

Alessa rode her horse next to mine, leaving her conversation with Simon. "Nervous?" she hummed. I smiled nervously at her. "Yes I am. Never thought I would be married to a Stark." I answered. She furrowed her eyebrows. "That means you'll have to start dressing like a lady." She commented. I rolled my eyes and nudged her with my elbow. Alessa managed to use a bow but still act like a lady. I was comfortable in breeches and boots. She nudged me back. "At least you don't have to be married to the Prince. I hear he's a royal-"she was interrupted by Mother who threw her a warning glance. I snickered at her and Alessa looked at me, eyes wide. "How did she hear me? I swear, she has the hearing of a hawk!" she gasped. "And eyes at the back of my head!" Mother said slyly. My family chuckled and Miraak giggled.

"We're almost there." Father said. I smiled slightly seeing the familiar shape of Winterfell. "It's good we'll get there before the King." Simon said. Alessa raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked.

"So we have time to prepare ourselves for the Lannisters."

Arriving at Winterfell was quick and the two houses exchanged their greetings. The two Houses interacted a lot, so it wasn't like King Robert who hasn't seen Father or Lord Stark in years. Immediately, Mother rushed me and Alessa to dress properly for when the King arrives. "You wish to present yourself to the royal family in riding garb?!" she scolded as she took out two dresses. "But Mother-"I started. "Not a word Thalia!" I was forced into a silvery blue dress, Belustrade colors. Alessa herself was in green dress which matched her auburn hair perfectly. The Belustrade stood in line as we awaited the royal family.

I saw the smirk on Robb's face when he saw me wearing a dress. He knew very well I despised dresses. I made a mental note to make him pay for that small action. The visitors to the north poured into the gates. Gold was the most notable color. Knights, bannermen, and such were there. The large carriage containing some of the royal family appeared. I recognized the famed Kingslayer with his white cloak of the Kingsguard. I also saw the Hound ride in, close to Prince Joffrey. I could picture Alessa resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Sansa's face as she gazed at the prince. Robb had an annoyed expression on his face as he caught the two gazing at one another. At the head was King Robert Baratheon. I had to resist raising an eyebrow. I heard how he used to be strong and muscular. But the greed of royalty has gotten to him apparently as he looked like a fat drunkard than a king.

He walked towards Lord Stark and examined him after Lord Stark politely greeted him. "You've gotten fat." The sudden comment made the air grow even more silent (which kind of seemed impossible). Lord Stark seemed to look down towards the King' stomach as if saying _you're one to talk._

They then laughed and hugged. "Nine years, I have not seen you. Where the hell have you been?" the King said with a laugh. "Guarding the North for you Your Grace. Winterfell is yours." Lord Stark answered. I noticed the Queen exit the wheelhouse regally dressed. She was beautiful of course, but something about her rubbed me the wrong way. I remember Mother telling me of the Lannisters. They were tricky and dangerous. Father himself was not on the friendliest terms with Jaime Lannister.

_Wouldn't want to be caught in the lion's den_ I thought to myself. I frowned seeing Sansa hiss at Arya to shut up. Arya was asking about Tyrion Lannister, or the Imp. I exchanged looks with Simon and he understood what I meant. That's the beauty of twins. You can practically read each other.

Sure, Arya and Sansa were different, but that didn't mean they couldn't act civil towards each other. Alessa embodied the lady more than the wild North side unlike me. Hell, you couldn't even tell that Alessa was a fine archer. We were both different, but we got along fine. I wouldn't know what to do without my sister.

I noted the Queen's face when the King asked Lord Stark to lead him to the Stark crypts. Aunt Lyra told me that the King was in love with Lady Lyanna Stark, sister to Lord Eddard Stark. He was even betrothed to her but her death resulted in him marrying the current Queen. It makes me wonder if the King would look different if Lady Lyanna had survived. Most likely.

**So here it is! I've been wanting to do a Game of Thrones story for a long time, just never had the time to do it! I'm sorry if it seems rushed or poor quality. Game of Thrones can be tricky to write and I'm used to doing anime to be honest. Basically, this opening was just to introduce characters. Eventually, it will go switch back and forth between Thalia and Alessa point of view (because I have plans for Alessa) but it won't be for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

I tried my best to not look unhappy. Here I was, forced to remain in a dress. Gods I hated them. They were uncomfortable with their length and the way the fabric got caught in my legs while I walked annoyed me. I prefer breeches any day. Alessa was chuckling as she braided two pieces of hair that were located at the sides of my face. She pulled them pack and pinned them together. "You have to look nice. Wouldn't want people to see you for an animal." she hummed. I rolled my eyes. "How can you stand this? You can act like a perfect lady but at the same time fire an arrow accurately, just as perfectly." I asked. Alessa gave me a smile and just tucked a piece of her auburn hair behind her ear. "Because I'm a lady dear sister." she hummed again. I groaned making her giggle.

We were preparing for the feast as was everybody else. Simon took Miraak to clean him up which left the Belustrade girls to prepare. I was surprised Mother trusted Alessa to force me into a dress. Then again, my sweet sister was slowly morphing into a combination of Mother and Aunt Lyra. Which, believe me, was a scary one. During the preparation, I wondered if the King had offered Lord Stark the title Hand of the King. It was no secret of the reason the King had come. In my opinion Lord Stark would make a great Hand, but it was cruel to separate him from his family. All wolves belonged in the North, not in King's Landing.

The feast was loud but filled with warmth. Music was playing and food was being served. Miraak however had a sad look on his face. He tried to hide it but he was not experienced enough to escape my vision. "Miraak?" I asked softly.

He looked up. "What's with the look on your face?" I asked. He sighed. "We have small feasts at home too. All of us together." I frowned. "But you'll be getting married and I won't see you as often." he added. I sighed and hugged him. "It is inevitable Miraak. Most get betrothed to bond Houses. But that does not mean I will never see you again." I reassured as he nodded. Alessa was standing next to us as she resisted the urge to scoff at the King. He was drunk and feeling up servants. At that moment, I felt a little bad for the Queen. How disgraceful that must be, to have your husband (the King nonetheless) feeling up women in front of you and other guests. The golden lioness at the moment was seated and looking annoyed with the display.

The music carried on and grew more festive. Soon people were dancing and laughing. Alessa smiled at the sound of music and hooked my arm with hers and dragged me out to dance. Lots of people were dancing. Even the little wolf Arya made her way to dance. Dancing partners were being switched to add to the joy of the music. Eventually I separated from my sister to dance with others. I joined my Aunt Lyra who only laughed. Her hair was down, not in its usual warrior-like braid. She pointed out (using her head) a comical sight. Alessa's new partner was unfortunately Theon Greyjoy, the ward of Lord Stark. What was comical was the fact that Alessa's dancing was too swift for him and his feet kept stumbling. He was an awful dancer. I started laughing and Lyra switched to another partner as did I. I unfortunately had to dance with the Crown Prince for those moments. I didn't trust him or his mother. Hell, I didn't trust anyone with blood of the Lannisters. His arrogance made me want to tie him to an archery target post. I ignored the staring of Sansa who was most likely pouted at missing the chance to dance with him. Thankfully, I switched to Simon who embraced me into a bear hug (more like yeti hug) before spinning me around. When he hugged me, cracks were heard coming out of my back. I swear he forgets he is a giant at times.

Finally, I switched for the last time. My partner was Robb. I smirked at him as he strained to not step on my feet or dress (another reason for hating the damn things). "What's so funny?" he asked, frowning at my smirk. "Oh, I'm just enjoying payback since you laughed at my misery." I said, my smirk widening. "It was a strange sight though my lady. To see the wild Thalia Belustrade in a _dress_." He teased. I faked a gasp. "You wound me." We both laughed in good nature. "You're not that bad of a dancer, you should give yourself more credit." I said. "Please explain your reasoning for that." I felt the corner of my mouth tilt upwards. The Belustrades were known for their good natured smirks. "You haven't stepped on my feet or dress. Besides, I've seen worse dancers." I explained. Robb raised an eyebrow. "Name one." I dropped the smile. "Theon." I said in a deadpanned voice. Actually, Father was a horrible dancer as well. But I will spare my beloved father the humiliation. Robb chuckled making me smile. The dance ended and we bowed slightly. He kissed my hand before we departed.

I found my Aunt leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. "Aunt Lyra, what are you doing here?" I asked. Lyra Belustrade could get rather…rowdy when it came to feasts. She has been known back at Frost Perch to sing loudly and dance on top of tables with a tankard in her long but elegant fingers. She turned her gaze towards me. Her hazel eyes sometimes could resemble a golden color. "I'm analyzing Winterfell my dear niece. You will be living here from here on out." She stated in a cool tone. I sighed. "Yes, I'm aware of that. I am going to miss Frost Perch. And your company the Ten Swords." I said. Aunt Lyra gave me a sympathetic smile and wrapped an arm around me, like how she used to when I was a mere child. The Ten Swords were the men she fought with. She was chosen to lead the Belustrade House's most loyal and fierce men because of her leadership skills. There were exactly ten men, hence the name. "Yes, they are fond of you. They viewed you as one of their own children as they view me as their sister in arms." She softly hummed, resting her chin on my head. She was a tall woman unlike most Belustrade women who take the petite height. I never minded though. I used to love curling up in her lap as she told me stories of the North as a child.

"The Starks are good people as you already know. And I could already see Robb Stark already is fond of you as you grew up knowing each other. Don't be nervous about anything Snowflake." She added as she called me her nickname for me. I smiled and hugged her.

"Now, do you know the reason why our sigil is a yeti?" Lyra asked. I smiled. This was my favorite tale as a child. "Yes, I would ask you or Father to tell me it over and over again." I answered. She laughed at the memory. "Damn, I was hoping to have a reason to avoid the Lannisters." She added shaking her head. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Vilkas and Lyra Belustrade are not fond of House Lannister. I even remembered the tale Mother told me of when Lyra was offered to Jaime Lannister. Luckily for Lyra, she had already taken the vow of chastity. Besides, my aunt hates King's Landing. _Too much fucking ass kissing there _she had once quoted. I cleared my throat. "Well, I ought to return before Mother drags me by the ear." I said making Lyra roll her eyes. "I'll be there soon. Just need to take a breath." She assured me.

After a few minutes of rejoining the feast, Arya flicked food at Sansa's face. I bit down on my lip to keep from laughing. Robb didn't hide it. He just started laughing. "It's not funny Arya!" Sansa shrieked as the little wolf snickered. I noticed a look from Lady Catelyn to Robb. He was to put her to bed. Shrugging, I followed.

"Why is your house sigil a yeti?" Arya asked curiously. I walked with her and Robb to her quarters. I smiled and ran my fingers over my Belustrade pendant. "It began with the first Belustrade. I believe his name was Jason. He was trying to survive the cold lands beyond the Wall and was dying. He nearly lost his fingers to frost bite and the blood in his body was nearly ice." I started. Robb showed a sign of listening but Arya frowned. "Why is he beyond the Wall?" she asked. I shrugged. "I'm not sure really. Anyways, he was barely an inch from death when a tall figure approached him. The nearly dead man said the figure was muscular and was covered in short white fur with strong hands. It picked him up with little to no effort and carried him away. The figure brought him to full health and saved his life. He claimed the figure was a Yeti." I finished.

"Robb, are yetis real?" Arya asked her brother. I didn't blame her. So few people had actually seen a yeti that the mythical beasts became nothing more than a legend. Jason Belustrade made the sigil a Yeti so all generations would remember the kindness of the beast that saved his life. "No one knows. They are supposed to be very rare." He answered. "Sort of like direwolves." I add to try and be specific. Speaking of direwolves, I have seen the ones the Stark children have. Arya has named hers Nymeria and Robb's Grey Wind. "Good night." I said to Arya who shut her quarter doors. Which left Robb and I alone. "I can't believe the gods would leave me to such a cruel fate. Marrying me to a Belustrade." I raised an eyebrow until I realized he was joking and I smiled. "Would you prefer Theon?" I sweetly asked. He made a face making me laugh. "Don't even joke about that." He groaned. I laughed again. "Imagine the plot twist. Theon likes girls to whore with but that is because he secretly likes men so he tries to cover it up." I went on. Robb's face had me cracking up. "I think I may be sick." He muttered. I let my laughter die down as the fact hit me again that I would be marrying this man. "We are to be married." He brought up when it grew silent. I sighed. "Yes, I suppose so. I would prefer a friend over a man twice my age and who I barely know." I answered. "I feel the same." Robb answered. Maybe he was happy with the fact he didn't have to marry a girl he didn't know or one from the South.

"It will be strange having to call you Thalia Stark instead of Belustrade." Robb admitted making me smile. Of course it would be strange. By the time my family leaves here, it will be without me and I will have the name Stark. We were going to be wedded in a few days. I was going to lose my maidenhead in a few days…I immediately shook the thought off, feeling my cheeks getting warm. "I'm sure it was strange for your mother being called Stark instead of Tully." I added. He nodded in agreement. I then smirked. "I'll still be better at swords than you." I teased making him laugh. "I doubt it." He argued playfully.

"Will."

"Will not."

"Will."

"Will not."

Will not."

"Will…HEY!" we both laughed. "We'll settle this tomorrow then." Robb said taking my hand. "Don't go easy on me." I said. He smiled at me. "I never will." He said kissing my hand before we departed.

**Sorry for not updating, I think I need to rewatch or reread some bits of the show or books to refresh my memory. That's probably how I'm going to spend my winter break from school anyways, binge watching TV shows XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and rushed to get dressed. Robb and I would have our little competition today. And you can't blame me for getting excited, I loved sparring. I pulled on a well fitted silvery blue tunic, black breeches, a black corset vest, leather boots and bracers as well. I grabbed my sword and made my way to find my brother and sister.

Alessa was already up and about as usual. She wore a simple maroon dress that had long slits on each side that went to her hips. She had black breeches underneath and boots as well. She had a leather vest and bracers on as well. She smirked at me seeing my enthusiasm. "See Simon?" I asked her. "I'm right here little sister." I turned to see Simon leaning against the wall. He bit into a green apple and smiled at me. That smile would have plenty of girls swooning. But being his sister, I was naturally immune to it. "Excuse me, but we are _twins_, meaning we are the same age." I argued, He smirked at me. "I came out first." he answered. I groaned at my brother making Alessa laugh.

I watched as Bran and Tommen practiced fighting. Bran was so heavily padded he looked like a featherbed. Prince Tommen was already plump to begin with, seemed postively round. They were huffing and puffing as they hit each other with padded swords. Simon seemed amused at the sight of them. Alessa only rolled her eyes at her brother. The watchful eye of Ser Rodrik Cassel was watching them. I scanned the courtyard and saw Prince Joffrey's coat of arms. On it was a stag and lion. Baratheon and Lannister. "So you noticed it too?" I frowned and turned to see my Aunt Lyra. "You would think the royal sigil would be sufficient but no. He makes his mother's house in equal to the King's." Lyra said as she studied the Lannister men.

There was shout and Simon held back a laugh seeing Prince Tommen on his back like a turtle. Bran was positioned above him, ready to whack him once he gets up. Alessa once again rolled her eyes. I'm surprised her eyes haven't started to hurt yet from rolling her hazel eyes.

"Enough!" Ser Rodrik called out as he gave the prince a hand to yank him onto his feet. "Well fought. Lew, Donnis, help them out of their armor." he looked around. "Prince Joffrey, Robb, will you go another round?"

Robb, already sweaty from a previous bout, moved forward. "Gladly."

Joffrey moved into the sunlight. He looked bored. "This is a game for children." he said. Theon gave a sudden bark of laughter. "You are children." he said derisively. "Robb may be a child," Joffrey said. "I am a prince. And I grow tired of swatting at Starks with a play sword." I caught Alessa mimicking his words silently with her mouth making me smirk and Lyra chuckle.

"You go more swats than you gave, Joff," Robb said. "Are you afraid?" the Prince looked at him. "Oh, terrified, you're so much older." the Lannister men laughed. Ser Rodrik tugged at his white whiskers. "What are you suggesting?" he asked the prince.

"Live steel."

"Done," Robb shot back. "You'll be sorry!" Ser Rodrik shook his head. "Live steel is too dangerous. I will permit tourney swords with blunted edges." A tall man with a scarred face known as the Hound stepped forward. "This is your prince. Who are you to deny him an edge on his sword?"

"Master at arms of Winterfell Clegane, and you would do well to not forget it."

"Are you training women here?" The man questioned. "Stupid dog, I could kick his ass into tomorrow." Lyra hissed to herself. "I am training knights." Ser Rodrik said pointedly. "They will have steel when they are ready." Clegane turned to Robb. "How old are you boy?" he asked. "Eighteen." Robb said. "I killed a man at twelve. You can be sure it was not with a blunt sword." I saw Robb bristle with anger. His pride was wounded. He turned to Ser Rodrik. "I can beat him."

"Beat him with a tourney blade then." Ser Rodrik replied. Joffrey shook his head. "Come and see me when your older Stark. If you're not too old." There was laughter from the Lannister men. I tried to not growl. But the stubborn side of me was coming out. "You want a fight with real steel," I started walking forward. "I'll fight you." I finished. I could see Lyra smirk with pride and Simon snicker at Joffrey's face. It is known that House Belustrade trained their children once they turned ten to learn how to kill a man with their bare hands if necessary. "You don't look like you can lift a longsword girl." The Hound sneered seeing my size. I narrowed my eyes at him. "I can use a sword quite well ser. And wasn't the prince thirsting for a fight with live steel only seconds ago?" I said.

"Have you killed a man before girl?" The Hound said standing over me. "Yes, I have. When I was eleven." I answered tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I turned my eyes to the prince. "Prince Joffrey, will you fight or not?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone. I called his bluff the second he opened his mouth. He is a little Mommy's boy and a coward. I hear the only thing he is skilled at is a crossbow. He put on a pathetic facade of arrogance. "Come Tommen, the hour of play is done. Leave the children to their own." Lannister men laughed and Joffrey sent me a look of hatred. I only blinked my long lashes innocently. As the crowd dispersed, Theon let go of Robb who went straight to me. "Why did you do that? I had everything under control!" Robb hissed. I raised an eyebrow. "No you didn't. You were angry and not thinking straight. You did what the prick wanted you to do. And if you had harmed him, again like he wanted you to, you would be in severe trouble."

Robb's beet red face slowly went away as he considered my words. He took a deep breath. "I did act stupidly because of the Hound's words. You're right." he muttered. I smiled. "Of course I'm right." I chirped before kissing the tip of his nose. "Now go clean yourself up! You certainly smell like a boy!" I said playfully swatting his arm. Theon and my siblings laughed.

Then when he left to do so, I groaned and face palmed. "And I was supposed to spar with him today!"

Alessa was dragging me to our shared chambers. She was excited about something which she would not reveal. To be honest, I was nervous. Alessa has a unpredictable personality. She opened the door and tugged me inside. I noticed Mother waiting for us. I sighed. "What is this about?"

Mother smiled and stepped aside to reveal my wedding dress. It was the traditional white and it revealed a lot of my shoulders. Around the edge of the neckline there were small silvery flowery designs. The same design rested on the hips and was in a thin line all around as well. The sleeves were also long. It was a simple yet elegant wedding dress. "We know you would prefer a simple design." Alessa said. "Since you are stubborn like your aunt." Mother added.

"It's beautiful." I said as I hugged the both of them. "Thanks sis, now I'm getting emotional." Alessa sarcastically remarked making me laugh.

However, when I walked outside I spotted Miraak and Rickon playing together. I smiled at them until Miraak spotted me. "Thalia, can I ask you something?" he asked so innocently. Rickon followed him as if he wanted to know the answer to the question as well. "Of course." I said kneeling down. "I heard Theon say something about a brothel. Is that a place to get soup?"

My jaw dropped and Alessa gasped. Forcing a smile, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Uh...yes! Yes it is but it is only for adults!" I managed to get out. I saw Jon nearby trying to hold in his laughter. Miraak nodded as if that was the most interesting thing in the world. "Why is it only for adults?" Rickon asked tilting his head. Forget Jon attempting to hold in his laughter, he was laughing at my facial expression. "B-because its a rule!" I stuttered. They both nodded and went off to play, Shaggy Dog following them. Then, as if the timing was perfect, Robb and Theon walked by. Alessa had a scary look on her face. "Oh Theon~" she sang. I cringed, knowing that was the _oh shit _tone.

I immediately tugged Robb's arm so he wouldn't become victim of my scary as hell sister. "What's going on?" he asked confused. I shook my head.

"You don't want to know, trust me."

**I like doing little comical bits. Thalia has a backbone and clearly doesn't take shit. But that caused Joffrey to really hate her. There is also a wedding next chapter! Lets hope poor Theon lives to see it XD**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my stomach twist into knots. I was nervous and a little frightened. Today was the day I would be wedded. Mother came and watched as handmaidens into my hair. They took pieces of hair that usually framed my face and pinned them back to keep hair out of my face. A silver circlet was placed onto my hair. Mother smiled as the final touches were made. "You look beautiful Thalia." she said as she walked forward and tucked a hair out of place back. "Thank you Mother." I said. She embraced me.

Lyra came in and smiled at me. "I must admit, it is strange seeing your hair in elegance. I remember when you ran behind me to escape your mother who wished for you to brush it." she joked. I laughed and embraced her as well. "I was only six." Mother shook her head at my statement. "I only have your wedding and Alessa's to plan. Unless she takes vow of chastity which I doubt." Mother stated sadly. Lyra raised an eyebrow while looking at me. "I used to think you were the perfect combination of your father and mother. Now that I think about it, you look more like my sister." I looked at the floor. That was a strange subject to bring up. The dead Belustrade sister was rarely mentioned. Her death still stung Aunt Lyra and Father to this day. Her name was Aleera Belustrade. She was said to have the beauty and wildness of the north. She was wedded to Ser Gregor Clegane, or the Mountain. My aunt and father swear he killed her like his other wives but there was no proof. So her death was labeled a tragic accident. It is one of many reasons why our family is not on good terms with the Lannisters. Both of the Houses put up with each other mainly for peace.

I barely remember Aleera, I was only a mere toddler when I met her. So for Aunt Lyra to bring her up must mean I really do resemble her.

Father came in. He smiled at me before kissing my mother's cheek and nodding to my aunt as they left. He hugged me and I hugged back. "You look beautiful Thalia. You really do look like a bride today." he said as he took my arm. I took a deep breath. "I'm nervous. I knew this day would come but I still didn't think I would be so nervous." I said making Father chuckle. "Don't worry, there will be no bedding ceremony." he added to calm my nerves a bit. I nodded to myself and put on a small smile.

The Godswood was filled with people. I spot my family wearing the silvery blue colors of Belustrade. I spotted Robb at the end wearing the Stark colors. I took a small breath and exhaled quietly while a smile was still on. My father finished escorting me and I stepped up. The septon began and I felt my nerves slowly go away. _I didn't trip which was a good sign _I thought to myself. I felt Robb drape the colors of Stark over me. The septon finished his words as the ceremony finished.

The feast held many different flavors. Music was playing as well and laughter filled the area. I smiled at Jon who was at the back. Our families came forward of course to congratuate us. Robb leans over. "How are you enjoying the wedding my lady?" He asked. "Today was lovely. Except for the fact I kept praying I wouldn't trip over the gown." I joked making him chuckle. "Yes, that would be bad." I laugh. Any nerves I had today evaporated. It was strange thinking about today. I went from Thalia Belustrade to Thalia Stark. I spotted Alessa, Simon, and Miraak. I looked down to hide my sadness. I would miss Frost Perch. The trees, the smell of nature outside, the archery ranges where my siblings and I would practice. I would miss reading stories to Miraak or comforting him when he was scared of a storm. Then again, I would be able to read stories to any child Robb and I will conceive. I will miss my family.

I felt Robb's hand squeeze mine and I looked up and smiled at him.

Slowly, the feast was dying out. People left and I even saw Simon take Miraak to bed. I felt some nerves appear as I remembered I would lose my maidenhead. "We should go." Robb quietly said. I took a deep breath and nodded. The thinning crowd of people didn't notice us leave. We entered our now shared chambers. Robb went and poured some wine into a goblet. I walked a little further to start undressing. I exhaled slowly as carefully took out any pins in my hair and took off the dress. I was in my shift (which was altered due to the dress's style) and was trying to cast out my nerves. "Thalia." I turned to see Robb now in front of me. Slowly, he put his hand on the side of my head. I looked down a little, feeling nervous until he gently held my chin and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. During the action, I didn't notice that we met the edge of the bed. I fell over and he fell on top of me. I couldn't help but laugh at the clumsy action. Robb laughed as well.

He started to undress himself. I got up and assisted him. He was only in his undergarments. I kissed him again and he tangled one of his hands in my hair.

When the business was over, the sheets were I bled were torn off. I listened to the steady heartbeat of the man I married as he slowly fell asleep. I was tired too. My eyes slowly closed.

The men (including Robb of course) went for a hunt King Robert had wanted. Alessa had joined me to practice archery. I ignored the particular soreness in that certain area as I fired an arrow. Miraak was playing with Rickon. I really do hope the two remain friends as they age. "This is going to be weird. Not seeing you at Frost Perch or have another girl that is a challenge practice with bows. It will be stranger knowing I will end up being called Aunt Alessa." Alessa mused as she fired a bulls-eye as usual. I scoff. "Challenge? I may be decent but if our skills were ranks, I would be a mere squire and you would be King." Alessa laughed. "You're are skilled with the bow Thalia. Just not as skilled as me. Besides, you can beat me with a sword any day." I smiled.

Alessa looked at my stomach. "Speak your mind." I said raising an eyebrow. She went to say something sarcastic but shook it off. "I'm just wondering if already there is a child in there." Alessa curiously said. I shrugged. "It was only one night. I highly doubt I am with child already." I said before plucking my arrows off the target.

We both walked our way and passed a small tower. Alessa gestured to a small figure. "Most likely Bran. He loves climbing." I stated. Then...

He fell.

I gasped in horror and Alessa quickly called for the maester, running at full speed. "Bran!" I cried running towards the boy who was motionless. My eyes flickered upwards where I caught a flicker of gold. I pressed my ear to his chest. _He is still breathing thank the gods_ I thought. "You there, help me with him!" I shout to the nearest man.

Once Bran is in his room, I stared at his face. He was pale. I put my hand over his mouth and go to find Lady Catelyn. Instead I see Maester Luwin with Lady Catelyn. My mother was behind them. Lady Catelyn starts crying as the Maester begins to work. My mother took me out of the room. "I sent Alessa to collect the hunting party. Wait out here okay?" she said before entering the room again.

I leaned against the wall holding my face. How did this happen? Bran _never_ falls. He climbed all the time, he knew every little place to put his hands and feet. He's climbed most of the walls in Winterfell!

_Unless..._I thought as a horrible thought came to mind.

_Someone pushed him._


	5. Chapter 5

I consoled Robb who clearly upset. I let him bury his face into my hair to hide his watery eyes. No one could blame him. If I lost Simon, Alessa, or Miraak I would lose it. Maester Luwin came out as the rest of the Starks came. "He's alive, but we won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up. He will most likely be crippled." he said, saying the last part more gently. I stayed outside as the rest of the Starks went in. Mother came out and lightly embraced me. "The poor boy. Gods have mercy on him." she whispered.

Bran still has not woken yet. People fear he may never awake. The Belustrades have given their condolences to the Starks and Mother kept Lady Catelyn company as well as she could. Father seemed to be in discussion with Lord Stark about something. I asked Aunt Lyra and she only shook her head. Alessa was with Miraak and Rickon. She wanted to keep a eye on them. I remained strong during the tense atmosphere. I had to or else Robb wouldn't be as strong.

_"We still have to be strong during tragedies Snowflake." Aunt Lyra told me when I was younger. "What does that mean?" I asked as I climbed into her lap. She chuckled and hugged my tiny form. "Being strong means being alert still. It means still having a clear mind and strong will. Still being strong during a tragedy will make others aware of your strength." she hummed as she stroked my hair. Her eyes seem to narrow as her eyes landed on the painting of the three Belustrade had her, Father, and Aleera. "It also sends a message to your enemies that you will not break." she said with a bit of venom in her tone. I frowned and looked up. "Are you sad Aunt Lywa?" I asked. She shook her head as she shifted me in her lap. "Don't worry about me. I just had a little...bout with a lion." I giggled. "No you didn't. There aren't any lions here!" Aunt Lyra looked at me and sadly smiled. _I know now she wasn't talking about the animal.

After a few days passed, it was time for everyone to leave. Lord Stark, Sansa, and Arya were leaving for King's Landing with the King himself. Father, Mother, Simon, and Miraak were leaving. I was confused on why Alessa wasn't leaving with them. "I'm going to King's Landing. Father and Mother agreed I should study the court manners in King's Landing. Father also wants me to see more than just the North." she explained. I furrowed my eyebrows. "But you belong here." I said. She smiled sadly. "It won't be for forever. The North and Frost Perch will always be my home."

I hugged my sister good-bye. "I will miss you." she said sadly. "I will miss you as well. Hopefully you won't be married off the next time I see you." she laughed at that. "Good luck to Father for trying to find someone to match me with. Gods help the poor fool if he isn't at least _decent_ at archery." I laughed out loud. "The day I meet someone better than you with a bow, that will be the day I actually _enjoy_ needlework."

Miraak basically ran to me. I knelt down and swept him into my arms. I spun around with him making the boy giggle. "You're going to be a knight the next time I see you right?" I joked as Miraak nodded. "The best! Ser Garth already said he would train me soon enough!" I grinned as Miraak flung his arms around my neck. "I'm going to miss you." he said, burying his nose into my hair. I kissed the top of his head. "I will too Miraak. Keep reading alright?" he nodded rapidly as I set him down.

My twin Simon already was there when I turned. He embraced me with his monster strength. "How are you going to manage without your dear sister?" I mocked playfully. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. Alessa will be away and you shall be here." he then sighed. "How am I going to manage without my dear twin and younger sister? You are going to leave me with that creature of darkness." he joked gesturing to Miraak who stuck his tongue at him. I laughed. "How frightning that will be." He ruffled my hair making me whack his arm. "I certainly hope whatever future wife you have can deal with you." He smirked at me. "I'll simply flash her a smile that will melt her heart." I rolled my eyes. "It won't work. I'll send her a detailed letter of your tricks so she shall be immune." he gasped mockingly making me laugh.

I hugged my mother. "Remember my sweet girl, send a raven if you are with child. I want to know my future grandchild's name!" I smiled at her behavior. Mother loved children. She liked to visit orphanages and make sure they got enough food, blankets, and toys. The people of Frost Perch liked to call her Lady Victoria the Kind.

I didn't get a chance to hug my aunt as she already hugged me first. "Remember Thalia, don't get rusty with blades or a bow. Stay vigilant." she ordered. "Honestly Aunt Lyra, do you see me doing needlework anytime soon?" she laughed. She handed me a small dagger. "Keep this under your sleeve when you wear a dress." she whispered. Of course. Lyra Belustrade refused to let another tragedy fall upon the family.

Father smiled with pride at me. "You make me proud Thalia. I will miss seeing you cause mischief at home but I guess I have to adjust." I smiled sadly as I embraced my father tightly. I was very close with my father. Maybe it had to do with the fact I resemble his lost sister?

The horses were getting ready but Miraak remembered something and ran to me. I frowned until he handed me something. It was a leather bracelet with a thin steel section covering a large portion of it. On it was a Yeti with the intials _S, T, A, _and _M_ in the corners. I let a breath out at the sight of it. "The three of us made it. S for Simon, T for Thalia, A for Alessa, and M for Miraak." he explained. I embraced him. "I'll wear it everyday." I assured him. He grinned before going to his horse. I immediately slipped the bracelet around my wrist and tightened it so it wouldn't fall off.

I also said my good-byes to Sansa and Arya. Arya eagerly embraced me. She had shown me her Needle earlier. It was a gift from Jon. "What a lovely blade. Needle suits it." I had told her. I gave her a direwolf brooch that had a tiny blade concealed in it. Even though it was small, quick and hard jabs would do enough damage to fend off an attacker. All she had to do was tug the tiny handle behind the brooch to get the blade out. I gave a identical one to Sansa as well. I had them made specifically for the Stark girls. Sansa wasn't too wild about it, but she did take it. I did inform Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn about them and they didn't mind. I knew Alessa would keep an eye on them for Lord Stark as well so I wasn't too worried.

I smiled as I greeted Jon. He was going to the Wall for the Night's Watch. "Do everyone a favor and don't get eaten by a wildling. Or a giant." I said hugging him. He smiled at that. "I won't." he reassured. Ghost let me scratch between his ears. "And be careful around the others. You may be a bastard, but at least you were raised by a lord." I advised. He frowned at that. I sighed. "Other bastards weren't raised in places like Winterfell. Try to picture yourself in their shoes." He nodded. "I understand my lady." I groaned. "Don't call me that! It's Thalia to you!"

I hummed a Belustrade song as I walked towards Bran's chambers. I needed to do something to keep my mind off the sadness I felt. The sadness of Bran's fate and the sadness of my family leaving. Robb and I kept each other strong but there is always that little bit that always comes back. I stopped my humming as I opened the door slightly. Lady Catelyn looked over and saw it was me. "I wanted to check on Bran." I explained as I watched him breath slowly. She sadly smiled at me. Robb joined us for a while. Until we heard shouts. "What is it?" I asked standing up. Lady Catelyn stood as well. "There's a fire. Stay here." he told us as he left.

I bit my lip as I heard Bran's direwolf barking. Lady Catelyn put down her needlework and looked out the window. I looked at the fire frowning. _How did that happen?_

Then a chilling voice broke through. "You're not supposed to be here." He was hooded and holding a knife. He kept repeating it as he stared at Bran. He took a step forward. "No!"

I grabbed the knife in my sleeve and ran forward. However, Lady Catelyn beat me to it when she tried to defend Bran. I ran forward and backhanded me. I hit the ground but I gripped the knife and slashed his ankle. He cried out in pain as Lady Catelyn gripped the knife's blade. Blood was coming out of her fingers. He let her go due to the pain and nearly collasped. She fell forward moaning in pain. I lifted my foot and kicked his groin. He groaned and I stood up to stab him when he threw the needlework at me. It hit my face and he raised the knife to stab me until a blur of fur raced in and tackled the man. His screams echoed as the wolf tore into the man. I stared with my eyes wide as blood gushed everywhere. Lady Catelyn stared in shock too.

When the man stopped screaming, the direwolf hopped next to Bran and laid down.

* * *

><p>If the atmosphere here wasn't tense before, it certainly is now. Robb was infuriated to learn someone tried to have Bran killed. Lady Catelyn left the shell she was in for the past few days. She had a task to do. She was going to King's Landing to inform Lord Stark of the assassination attempt.<p>

I met Robb in our chambers. I knew he must be stressed. With everything that is going on, any man would be. As his wife, I took on my duty to relieve his stress. I gently kissed him, cupping his cheek where I felt his stubble starting to grow. He reacted by tangling his hands in my hair and kissing back strongly. We were in the bed by the time he relaxed.

As I sat in Bran's chambers, I chewed my lip. I wondered when I will be with child. I stared at my flat stomach and couldn't help but think of names. For boys, I liked Dagonet, Cedric, and Lucian. For girls, I liked Aleera (a Belustrade name), Lyanna (a Stark name), and Rosalie. I wouldn't know which name to choose but I wanted at least one of each gender. I felt my stomach. There were...three occasions at least where a child could have been conceived. I was brought out of my thoughts when the nameless direwolf barked. I looked up to see Bran's eyes flutter open. I gasped and the handmaiden ran out yelling the news. I said nothing as I only felt my eyes water seeing he would be fine. Robb ran in along with Maester Luwin. We watched as the maester confirmed the fact that Bran's legs were dead. I felt my heart shatter. Bran could never have children or even walk. He couldn't be a knight.

He named his direwolf Summer.

**I tried to make this long since it is new years**

***brings out confetti* Happy New Year! Anyways, I sent Alessa to King's Landing to get a viewpoint from there. Warning, there will be some changes in the plot of the series *wink wink* but nothing too out of the ordinary. Reminder, this is Game of Thrones so...EVERYONE IS EXPENDABLE *maniacal laughter***


	6. Chapter 6

Alessa's P.O.V.

Slowly, I understood why my aunt hated King's Landing. Politics were a big deal, and one wrong word could earn you a knife in the back. Or poison in your cup. On the way here, there was conflict between the royal prick Joffrey and Arya. Her direwolf had attacked him as her and her friend attacked him, according to the prince. I didn't believe a word of it. I remembered Joffrey's display of arrogance at Winterfell and he probably picked a fight. And Nymeria, only wanting to protect her mistress, attacked. The Queen wanted 'justice' and since Nymeria had disappeared, she took it out on Lady, Sansa's direwolf. Then the Hound came back with the butcher's boy's body. The two girls were extremely upset and I was the one to comfort them when their father couldn't.

Upon arriving, I was greeted by my uncle Tomas. He was my mother's brother. Their house was House Chima and their sigil was a golden butterfly. Tomas disliked northerners, and didn't like Father. He wasn't fond of my siblings either, since Thalia and Simon were more…wild. He never met Miraak. He was fonder of me because I didn't have the looks of a northerner.

Which led to me being distasteful of the sight before me. In my chambers, a dress was laid out on my bed. My handmaiden, Eve, stood nearby. "It's a present from Lord Tomas milady. Your uncle requests that you join him in the gardens to break your fasts." She informed. "It's a southern dress." I muttered. Eve smiled slightly. "Well, you can't wear your thick northern dresses here milady. You may die of the heat." I laughed dryly as I touched the dress. Eve used to be a wildling, but she was taken in to Frost Perch after being saved by my father.

"It's pretty, and I'll give you a northern hairstyle if you wish." Eve continued as she got out a comb. I nodded as I scanned the dress's details. The dress was made of silk, and was a lilac color. The sleeves were flowing and the bodice of the dress was a slightly darker purple with flowery vine designs on it. The dress had a deep V neckline which would no doubt show cleavage. Of course it would be purple. Purple and gold were the colors of House Chima.

I let Eve put the dress on me and she comb my auburn curls which looked more like fire ever since I arrived in the South. She put my hair in an elegant braided knot at the back of my head, leaving the rest of my hair flowing. She then took two curls and let them fall at the sides of my face, framing it. "Oh, and Lord Tomas sent this as well." She said, pulling out a golden butterfly brooch. I felt annoyed. My 'dear' uncle was trying to make me look like a Chima, not a Belustrade. "I will wear it another time. Can you please get my Belustrade pendant?" I ask to which Eve nodded and set the brooch down. I will just tell my uncle I will save it for a formal event.

"Alessa, you look beautiful." Tomas said as he smiled at my appearance in the gardens. He frowned seeing the pendant I wore. I smiled sweetly at him. "I find the dress beautiful Uncle. The brooch is absolutely stunning, so I wish to save it for a formal event." I assured him, thanking my mother mentally for the speech lessons. He smiled and extended his arm for me. I took it and we walked through. "I must say, your beauty grows every day. Your sister and mother are lovely, but you seem to be more radiant in beauty." He said. "It makes me wonder if you will be more beautiful than the Queen one day."

I refuse the urge to roll my eyes. "Your words are kind Uncle Tomas. But I deny the last statement entirely." He only smiled as we reached the small table. We sit and the servants pour the wine. "Are you betrothed to anyone yet?" he asked as he placed food onto his plate. I frown at his question. "No, I'm not. My father has not found anyone yet." Uncle Tomas sipped his wine and looked at me with a fake smile. "I tried to send your father suggestions, but he has not answered. One of which was Renly Baratheon, but unfortunately he is promised to Lady Margaery Tyrell." Tomas sighed as he swished around his goblet. I stared at my plate.

Father didn't want me to marry a southern man. He and Lyra didn't trust southerners, the only exception being my mother of course. I overheard him and Lyra talking, and they mentioned northern house names they think I should marry into. Thalia is lucky, being married to Robb Stark, a man of the north. Simon hasn't been promised to anyone yet, but time will come soon enough.

"Perhaps Loras of House Tyrell? Yes, that would be a fine engagement." I snapped out of my daze as my uncle prattled on. "House Tyrell? Forgive me uncle, but I think my father should decide. No offense of course, I'm only naming his right." Tomas's smile faded a little. "It seems I shall have to write to him. He can't avoid me forever."

I smile weakly as I place slices of warm fruit on my plate. "He has mentioned houses that I could marry into, but hasn't decided on which to write to." I stated. That got him interested. "Which houses my dear?" He asked, leaning forward. "I can't remember some of the names, but I know he has mentioned House Forrester at least." I answered. "A northern house…you deserve better Alessa. You deserve to be in the sunshine." I gripped my fork tightly. "The north is my home Uncle. The cold winds are more comforting than the warm breezes here." He forced a smile. "That is understandable my sweet niece." I knew that was a lie.

I arrive back at my chambers only to see a raven arrive. I take the letter and grin widely once I read its contents.

_Alessa,_

_I hope you are managing in King's Landing. I know you miss Frost Perch, trust me, I do. But I do love it here at Winterfell. Bran has woken but I'm sure letters have been sent to Lord Stark about it. Anyways, I have exciting news. I discovered that I am with child. Think about it, a little Stark is in my stomach. Kind of strange to think a person is growing inside me, but it still makes me happy. Robb was extremely happy and I sent a raven to our family. You're going to be an aunt soon. Hopefully, you can meet the child when you go back to Frost Perch. I miss you sister, and I hope you will be safe._

_Thalia_

_P.S. I hear there is a tourney coming up there. If you decide to sneak in and compete in archery, despite how much of a lady you are, do beat everyone."_

I chuckled at Thalia's letter and smiled at the thought of being an aunt. I jump when I hear something fall over and notice a vase had fallen. A cat scurried by me and Arya raced in, tripping over her feet. The cat got away, leaving Arya to pant tiredly. "Why hello there." I hummed, amused. She jumped, not noticing me. "I'm sorry Alessa, I was just-"I just laughed. "Is that water-dancer having you chase cats again?" I asked. She nodded making me smile. "Well, he is a clever man. Cats are swift and hard to catch." She sighed. "I wish you were my sister instead of Sansa." I frowned. "Don't say those things Arya. You may think you dislike your sister, but you don't." I tried to assure her. She crossed her arms. "Septa Mordane says fighting isn't for ladies and so does Sansa. But you are a lady but you still know how to fight. Jon told me you're talented with a bow!" I shake my head. "Belustrades have a strict belief on self-defense. Besides, not everyone can be a fighter. Tell me, can you see your sister wielding a sword or bow?" Arya slowly shook her head making me nod. "I'm good with a bow, but I'm an absolute fool when it comes to using swords." I added. She sighed. "I guess I understand."

It was the night before the tourney when my uncle ranted to me harshly. "I wrote your father and he wants to marry you off to the Forresters. I, however, urged an alliance with the Tyrells. We currently are having an altercation on this topic. He can't marry all of his children to northerners!" Tomas spat. Eve was nearby and I could tell she was highly amused. "Uncle, my father only wants to do what is best for me." I softly said. "Which is why Loras Tyrell is the better option for you. Not Rodrik Forrester!" I gritted my teeth as I tried to not snap. "Apologies Uncle Tomas, but it will be my father who decides on my betrothal. Now if you will excuse me, I need to head to my chambers." I said as sweetly as I could before leaving. I know that wasn't very lady-like, but if I had to sit there and listen to my uncle insult my father…

"It's like I'm cattle!" I groan as Eve brushed my hair. She chuckled. "Well, I hear Loras Tyrell is quite handsome milady. He is also supposed to be quite the swordsman. Not as talented as the Kingslayer, but still very talented." She hummed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Then again, Rodrik Forrester is supposed to be handsome as well." She hummed making me groan again. "The first thing my uncle does when I arrive is try to marry me off! Seven hells, I'm supposed to be here to learn the court ways of a lady! Not to marry some pretty lord." Eve laughed.

The tourney was extravagant and many people were there. I noted the archers and wanted to run over there with my bow and compete. But I can't do that. I promised Mother I would behave like a lady while I'm here.

Arya wasn't here, she was at her dancing lessons. I was sitting next to Sansa and she kept staring at the Crown Prince. I wanted to gag at her mooning over him. She was in a lovely blue dress that was clearly northern styled. I envied the fact that she didn't have an obnoxious uncle who kept sending me southern dresses. The one I was in was silvery blue (thank the gods) with no sleeves and a deep neckline. I wore the brooch this time. My hair was in the same style as yesterday. I watched as riders rode in for the jousting tournament. I straightened up and examined them all. I recognized Jaime Lannister in his golden armor and Ser Gregor Clegane, or the Mountain that Rides, who stormed in like a avalanche. A sick feeling stirred in my stomach as I looked at him.

"_I will fucking kill the Mountain one day. Even if I die doing so. He will pay for killing Aleera, my sweet sister."_

Father's and Aunt Lyra's words ran clearly through my head. I had to look away from him as I stared at other competitors. I smiled seeing a few Stark men enter for the North. I noticed the handsome Lord Renly ride in as well. However, my smile grew when I noticed a knight wearing the Belustrade sigil. It was one of my aunt's men. His name was Sparrow. I don't know his real name, but I think he is a bastard.

Men continuously fall from their horses as other men knock them down. As usual, the Kingslayer and Ser Barristan win many victories. The Hound and his brother were ruthless as well. Sparrow was doing well until Ser Barristan knocked him down. I stay composed and watch as he laughed getting up and dust dirt from his armor. He was a good natured man.

Everyone gasped in horror though as the Mountain drove a lance into a young knight's neck. He was from the Vale and used to squire for Jon Arryn. I'd imagined some assumed it was an accident, but I knew better as I watched the blood gush out of the neck wound. At least it wasn't Sparrow. That would be all my aunt needs to try and fight the Mountain. She's awfully reckless so there is a chance she could be killed.

I stared at the dead knight and felt a twinge of pity. He would be forgotten soon enough. No songs would ever mention him. He would only join the long list of the Mountain's victims. I shook my head and stared ahead.

The Hound unhorsed Lord Renly whose horse shook violently. He went flying and an antler on his helmet broke off. The crowd gasped thinking it was a bone snapping. But they cheered when the King's brother stood up unharmed. He was clearly a favorite unlike the King's other brother Stannis.

I didn't pay much attention as other knights knocked each other off their horses. Sansa was focused on the match which surprised me. I suppose she will get used to this once she marries Joffrey. I sigh and see that there are four riders left. Ser Jaime, the Hound, the Mountain, and Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers, were left. I snorted at Sansa who seemed to be in awe of Ser Loras. He was very handsome, I'll give him that. He may be the youngest rider, but the rumor of his skills were true. He unhorsed three members of the Kingsguard earlier so he wasn't to be underestimated. His armor was intricately fashioned and it seemed to gleam. His snow white stallion was draped in a blanket of red and white roses. After each victory, he would ride around slowly and give some random girl a white rose from the blanket. His last match of the day was another victory for him. The knight he unhorsed was carried off moaning in pain. Ser Loras rode around and selected a red rose from his blanket of flowers. He stopped in front of where Sansa sat and held the rose to her. I held in a snicker at Sansa's blushing face as she naively melted at his gaze.

By then, the moon was well up and the crowd was tired, so the king decreed that the last three matches would be fought the next morning, before the melee. The commons made their way home as the feast was set up. I knew it was expected of me to go. But I wanted to find Sparrow first. I found the man who was overlooking the feast in amusement. "Sparrow, I'm surprised you came." I said walking up to the man. He smiled at me and kissed my hand. "Lady Alessa, you look lovely. To be honest, your aunt forced me. She asked of me to keep an eye out for you." I shook my head. Of course Lyra would do that. She was very protective of her family. Now that Sparrow was out of his armor, I saw his brown hair and onyx eyes, along with his scar on his face. I was told it was from a bear.

"She worries too much. I am fine here." I chuckle. Sparrow frowns before shaking his head at me. "Lady Alessa, you know how it is here. It's dangerous. And Lady Lyra does not trust anyone here. Not even House Chima."

**Finally, a chapter from Alessa's point of view. It will switch from her to Thalia every chapter. I made sure this was one was long to apologize for my lateness. Please review and thank you for supporting this story! Also, I will always take suggestions into consideration. So don't hesitate if you wish to share a idea!**


End file.
